Akito's Confession
by Elenril
Summary: Akito finally gets what he wants - Tohru. But will Yuki and Kyo be happy with this?
1. Yuki's Heartbreak

Fruits Basket Fanfic XXxDDD!!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything. God, I don't even know what disclaimer means, so I can't write anything properly here. But yea, you all get the idea.

This is my second ever fanfic, my first one got deleted when they changed the rules. So hopefully, everyone will be happy with this And if I get stuff wrong about the story, or characters or something, please don't kill me. Please R&R. Constructive criticism loved. Thankyou.

-----------------------

**EDIT::** Is Akito really a girl? Damn, I didn't know that. I just watched the anime, and as far as I could see, Akito was a guy. Well, let's just pretend he's a guy for this fic, ok?

**EDIT 2:: **Mmk, whatever, Akito's a girl, see if I care. DAMN YOU, YOU'VE GONE AND MADE ME HAVE TO CHANGE THE WHOLE STORY!! But it still works, ok… it's just gonna be really confusing…

----------------------

Yuki's Heartbreak

----------------------

Toru ran along the corridor, glancing over her shoulder occasionally, as she panted raggedly. The sounds of her pursuer drew closer, and she sobbed with fear as she fled blindly down the empty hall of her high school. "There is no way you can get away from me, Toru Honda…" the voice echoed around her. "I will not rest until you are mine…"

She looked back again, and caught a brief glance of the figure following her as she turned the corner. Suddenly she crashed into someone, and fell to the ground, and her books tumbled from her bag, littering the floor around her. "Hey! Watch where you're going, will ya?" She looked up and saw Kyo, glaring down at her. "I thought you'd have enough sense than to run around like that. I mean, what's the hurry?" Toru took the hand that reached down to help her up, but abruptly, Kyo froze and stared at the tall, thin man that had just stepped around the corner. "Akito!" The words came out as a shocked whisper. Akito smiled coldly. "Yes, Kyo, it is me. Now that I'm here, I should tell you that I will punish you for not coming to the New Year celebrations. However, I shall leave that for another day. At the moment, I'm here to take care of Miss Honda. Step away from her now."

Toru stood petrified as Kyo stood between her and Akito, shouting, "Never! What right do you think you have, to do anything to her? She is not from our family, so you should leave her alone!" Akito laughed. "I do this because I am concerned about our family, and she appears to be a threat. So just step away from her." Kyo gritted his teeth, putting up his fists. "If you want her, you'll have to get past me, first!" He crashed to the ground as Akito punched him roughly, and grabbing Toru's arm, he dragged her back down the corridor.

----------------------

"You haven't heard anything of her, at all? Ok, thankyou Hatori." Shigure hung up the phone, and turned to the two boys standing next to him. "No sign of her at Soma House either," he said, with a sigh. Yuki stared at the ground. "Miss Honda's been gone for 3 days already, we've searched everywhere for her. Where else could she possibly be?" Angrily, he faced Kyo. "It's all your fault! If you weren't as weak as you are, Akito wouldn't have taken her away!"

"Damn rat, I tried to stop him! You wouldn't have been able to do anything either, if you were unconscious on the floor!" Kyo yelled. Yuki glared at him. "It's still your fault, you stupid cat, for being knocked out in the first place!"

"Oh yea, you wanna see if you could've stayed conscious? Let's take it outside, now!"

Anxiously, Shigure butted in. "This isn't going to help at all. I suggest we spend our time and energy searching for Toru and bringing her back here, rather than fighting."

Yuki nodded. "Yes. I think I'll go to see Akito, myself."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Yuki. Remember what Akito did last time you went to see him by yourself? You should leave it to Hatori, he's got it all covered over there," Shigure said, shaking his head.

Yuki clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. After a short silence, he took a deep breath and murmured, "Fine. I'm going out."

Calmly, he opened the door, stood on the porch for a moment, then slammed the door behind him as he ran down the path. They stood there for a while, and then Shigure commented, "Have you noticed that Yuki is losing his temper more and more, since Toru's been gone, just like you used to before you met her. Kyo stared at the door, then said, "That _is _true. I mean, he gets angry sometimes, but before, he always managed to be calm about everything. Now he's just… taking it out on everyone. Anyway, I'm going to check at her grandfather's house, and see if she's been there."

----------------------

Yuki strode angrily along the path to his secret base, and cursed himself. He should've known Akito would've attempted something, after his strange behaviour when Toru visited him a week ago. He had let go of her, and stood back calmly, staring at her dreamily, until Hatori coughed politely. Then he had snapped out of his stupor, and quietly let them leave, with a strange smile that he had never seen on Akito's face before. He had suspected there was something odd about the situation, but had kept quiet about it since everyone seemed happy that Akito had let them go relatively unharmed.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. There was Toru, kneeling over the leeks, as large as life. She looked up, and smiled that joyous smile of hers. "Yuki! There you are! The leeks are just about ready, I've been waiting for you to come, so we can pick them together."

He stared for a moment, then ran towards her, as she stood up and waved. Heedless of any consequences, he threw his arms around her, still managing to keep his 'beautiful Yuki composure'. He felt her warm body against his for a moment, and then she was gone.

The tears streamed down his face, as he collapsed to the ground, digging his fingers into the ground and hanging his head in despair. Only now, he realised just how much he missed her. And how much he hated the zodiac curse. Toru was the first , and only girl he had ever loved. All the other flirting fangirls, had never caught his attention - they disgusted him. He had longed to hug her, to kiss her, to have a real relationship with her that all the other boys had with their girlfriends. A year ago, he hardly knew she existed, she was just another one of those girls in his class. But ever since she had started to live with him, he had come to know her much better, and now she was one of his best friends. It was because of her that he had found real happiness with a group of friends who liked him for who he was, not what he was. And now she was gone. All because he hadn't warned the others of Akito's strange behaviour. And because it was his fault, he alone would fix it. He would bring back Toru, back to the house where she belonged, living happily with him, Kyo and Shigure.

----------------------

Kyo stared, dumbstruck at the letter Toru's grandfather had shown him. "No, Toru hasn't been here, but we received this note from her in the post this morning," the old man had said as he handed it over. Unable to believe his eyes, he read it again.

Dear Grandfather and family,

As you know, I have been living with 2 of my classmates and their elder cousin. When they found me, I had no choice but to stay with them, but now I have become aware of the dangers of residing with 3 boys, and gone to stay with one of my other friends and her family.

I have also found a new job with their business, and I am doing well. There is no longer any need for you to worry about my tuition fees because I have changed schools. This new one is providing me with a better education, and at a lower cost.

I hope this letter finds you well, and I shall come to visit sometime.

Yours truly,

Toru Honda

It was definitely written in her handwriting. Kyo turned the paper over, half-expecting there to be a clue to her whereabouts, but there was nothing. "Uh, yes, she has moved out, we were just slightly worried because she hadn't come to school for a while, and we didn't know where she had moved to. May I borrow this letter for a while?" Kyo asked.

"Of course, you can keep it if you want. If you do see Toru, tell her to visit soon, it'd be nice to see how she's doing."

Kyo clutched the letter tightly as he sprinted back home. Maybe one of Shigure's detective friends could analyse it, and find some hint of where it was sent from.

----------------------

"Here, Akito, I've prepared lunch," Toru's voice reached Akito, as he sat on the porch, lost in his thoughts. She set the tray down on the table, and peered at him from the doorway. "Akito, are you alright?" Receiving no answer, she went to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Her touch seemed to awaken him, and he glanced up at her. "Yes, Toru, what is it?" His heart warmed at the sight of her cheerful smile. "You should pay more attention next time, Akito, I was starting to get worried. Lunch is ready." He took her hand in his slim fingers, and stood up. "Thankyou. I have no idea what I'd do without you, my wonderful Toru," he murmured. She giggled, and sat down at the table with him. As they ate, Akito observed her quietly, with that calm gaze of his.

The first time he had seen her, from the window when she came to visit Hatori, he had been filled with a strange emotion that he had never experienced before. Whatever it was, it had made him want to see her beautiful face again. So he had gone to the school, and fate had granted him a few minutes alone with her. He had been so captivated by the sight of her, that before he knew what he was saying, he had told her that she was very cute. He knew in his heart that 'cute' didn't even begin to describe her, but he didn't want the others to realise he liked her, so he told Hatori in the car on the way back that she was the ugliest girl he had ever seen. But he knew it would make no difference, because he had seen the expression in her eyes when she saw Yuki. It was one of love, and of concern when she watched Akito had make him suffer the mental anguish.

When he realised that she loved Yuki, and would never love him, he started taking drugs, which made him very depressed and bad-tempered, even when she visited. He was hardly aware of what was going on when she came to see him, and vented his frustration on her. Later, he regretted what he did, but luckily, Toru was a very forgiving and understanding person, so he knew she would not hate him for long.

That was when he decided he would have her for himself. He would not lose her to that rat, Yuki. However, he knew that she wouldn't come with him willingly when she ran away from him when he came to the school to collect her. So he changed his plans, and decided to erase her memory when they got back to Soma House, so he could be as rough as he liked in order to bring her with him.

So now, here he was, having lunch with her. His one, and only, beautiful Toru Honda. He had done everything he could to make her feel comfortable, and to make her like him. To protect her, he had forbidden anyone to come into his quarters, and told her a story of how he had found her, lost, without a family, and with the kindness of his heart, he had welcomed her into his house. Being the simple-hearted girl that she was, she accepted all of it, and loved him for it. She was just too easy, but that was the way he liked it. If he played his cards right, she may even be able to break the curse, and he would be able to live out his days with her.

He stood up. "Toru, would you like to come to the garden with me?" he asked. They walked down the pebbled path together, and she chattered away as he basked in the glow of her love for him. They stood next to the pond, and he planned everything he would do with her. "Akito?" Toru's voice jolted him out of his daydreaming. "Yes, my dear?" he answered, in the voice he had recently discovered, and reserved, just for her. "I… I'd just like to thank you once again for helping me out. It's very kind of you," she said. He smiled warmly at her. "I'd be willing to do anything at all, for you," he whispered in her ear, and his lips brushed against hers softly. Suddenly, he felt her hands touch the back of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. He had never kissed anyone before, and this was the first time he felt truly loved. And the best thing was, that even though he bore the core of the curse, he himself didn't actually turn into an animal, and was capable of leading an almost-normal life.

Her hands slid down to his chest, where his robe was open, and he felt a thrill down his spine and her touch. When he pulled his mouth away to take a breath, she murmured, "Akito… I love you." He didn't answer, but instead kissed her again, deeply and lovingly. A few moments later, he pulled away, and she rested her head on his chest. As he put his hand on her hair, savouring the feeling of her warm body leaning against his, he glanced back at the house.

Yuki stood on the porch, staring in disbelief at the sight he had just witnessed. His Toru, kissing Akito! He had always suspected that Akito hated her, tried to get rid of her. He had never expected to see this. Akito smiled thinly at him, giving him a stare as if to say, "She's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

----------------------

Yuki hardly ever cried, but this time, he couldn't help himself. Blinking the tears from his eyes, he took one last glance at Akito and Toru, and fled. As he ran, he realised that something in his heart had just died. It was a terrible feeling - he felt so empty and lost. The part of his heart, the really large part, that contained all his feelings for Toru, was gone. Now, it was replaced with confusion, hate and envy for Akito.

Looking back over his memories of Toru's encounters with Akito, he saw no hint of any feelings of affection in either of them. Something must be definitely wrong. He knew that she wouldn't just go, without at least trying to contact him beforehand. And within 3 days, she most definitely would not have developed such strong feelings for Akito, to kiss him with such love and passion as he had just seen.

He had made up his mind. He would not give up. He would not let Akito steal Toru away from him. She belonged to him, and him only, no-one else, not even the head of the family. It didn't matter that he was cursed, and couldn't hold her. He still loved her, and that was the end of the matter. He would not rest until Toru was back with him.

----------------------

Long, huh? Hope you enjoyed that first chapter. I've never written a chapter this long before, but from what other people have told me, they prefer long chapters, rather than short ones. And I've never written an anime fanfic before, but I recently watched Fruits Basket, so I'm currently very much in love with it And if their personalities seem different or strange, well… I needed them to be that way for the story to work. Anyway, keep reading, and please review )

- Elenril


	2. Reckless Plans

Fruits Basket Fanfic XXxDDD!!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything. But I do wish I owned Haru.

yi wen1776 - Thankyou for reviewing! (and thanks to all the other reviewers too ) Yes, I am a Yuki fan, I think he's adorable, but I prefer Hatsuharu more. He's so hot and nice and wonderful and… (ten minutes later) well, you get the idea.

--------------------------------------

Reckless Plans

--------------------------------------

BAM! Shigure looked up as Yuki stormed across the room and up the stairs. "Umm… Yuki? Is something the matter?"

Yuki stopped. Head bowed, fist clenched, he stood still for a moment. "Miss Honda. I know where she is."

BAM! CRASH! Shigure looked up again as Kyo kicked the door down. "Look at this!" he shouted, and threw the letter on the table.

Shigure picked it up, and read it carefully. "Something fishy is definitely going on here. Wait a minute, I'll call Hatori. He may be able to help."

Kyo glared at Yuki. "What're you staring at, you damn rat?"

Yuki leaned close, and whispered in his ear, "Miss Honda is with Akito. I happened to walk in on an… intimate moment. She didn't notice me, but Akito did."

Kyo's face had turned pale. "Intimate moment? You mean… they were… kissing? NO! That's not possible! I mean, how could Tohru ever fall for that freak? Unless he was forcing himself on her… Yuki, we've got to stop him, quickly. We've got to rescue her now, before it's too late!"

He ran for the door, but Yuki stood in his way. "No, you stupid cat, we should tell the others first. Then we may be able to formulate a proper plan."

Kyo just stood and glared at him, so he sighed, "You know how dangerous Akito can be. Let's at least wait until Hatori comes, and tell him. We all care about Miss Honda, not just you. We don't want to harm her further by doing something without thinking of the consequences first. So just sit down and try to control your temper for a while. I'm sure Miss Honda wouldn't want you to be hurt on her account."

--------------------------------------

"So, Akito is keeping her all to himself. That would explain why I never noticed her around the rest of Soma House. He's even banned people from talking to him in his quarters. Tohru must be imprisoned there… He has probably erased her memory, because I know she would try to contact someone, and not just stay there willingly after the way he has treated her…"

Shigure sniggered. "Getting jealous of Akito, are we, Hatori?"

Hatori gave him a calm sidelong glance. "Shigure, if you don't have anything helpful to say, just keep your foolish mouth shut. This is a serious situation here."

Kyo slammed his fist down on the table. "Can we hurry up and rescue her, already! Just sitting here talking isn't going to help!"

Shigure shook his head. "Not quite yet. Hatori still has to look at this letter."

"But we already know that Tohru's with Akito! Why would we need to look at the letter, it won't help at all! And what would Hatori know about being a detective, he's a DOCTOR for crying out loud!"

Hatori transferred his stare from Shigure to Kyo. "My first job - for work experience - was with a detective agency. I picked up quite a few things while I was there."

Kyo glared at him. "Fine. You go ahead and… detectivise that letter! I'm going upstairs."

He stormed upstairs, kicking down every door in his way. The others looked at eachother. "Detectivise? Now that's a word I'm sure only Kyo could come up with," Shigure commented.

Yuki stood up. "I'm doing upstairs too. I need to talk to Kyo."

--------------------------------------

Several minutes later, two boys were running along the path through the forest. "So, Yuki, tell me again what we're going to do again?"

"We're going to go to Akito, and try and meet Miss Honda. If her mind has been erased by Akito, we know that it won't be done properly, because Akito sucks at erasing memories. Remember that girl that Shigure met a few years back? Hatori was on vacation, so Akito erased her memory himself. And then as soon as she saw Shigure, all her memories came back, so Akito had no choice but to kill her. Of course, he just told Shigure that she moved far away, but I heard the truth from Hatori. So if Miss Honda sees us, all her memories will most likely return, and she'll come back with us," Yuki explained.

"But what if Akito does what he did to Shigure's girlfriend? What if he kills her?"

"Oh, but he won't, because he likes Miss Honda."

"Good point. But promise that if for some reason she doesn't recognize us, we'll leave right away and come up with a fool-proof plan. Akito is sure to take more precautions if this plan fails."

--------------------------------------

"Ah, Tohru. We have some visitors this evening. While they're here, I'd like you to stay in your room until they're gone."

Akito was busy preparing the place for the expected meeting with Yuki and Kyo. Stupid children. How could they possibly believe they could take Tohru from his clutches? And it would soon be the full moon - Tohru must not see him in his true form for three days. That would be very hard, but he might just manage it. And as soon as those three days are over, he would apply himself to discovering the secret of how to break the curse. He looked up at the sound of the knock at his door. "Tohru, go now. Remember, don't come out until I say it's alright. These people are very dangerous, and they wouldn't think twice about hurting you. I just want to protect you, so go quicky."

Checking that Tohru had gone, Akito gracefully opened the door, and motioned for the two boys to sit down. "You said you wanted to see me. So what is it? Hurry up, and then go away. I do not like to be disturbed," he said in a cold voice.

"We've come for Tohru! Give her back, you know that what you're doing is wrong!" Kyo shouted.

Akito sniggered. "Foolish cat. Tohru is mine. You'll never succeed. She loves me now, and me alone. Neither of you can win her heart back."

Kyo made as if to stand up and attack Akito, but Yuki restrained him. "Akito, Tohru was living with us. She was happy. To truly love someone, is to put their own feelings before your own. So if you truly love her, you will let her come back with us," he said calmly.

"Silly rat! I do love Tohru, but she is happy with me! So, there is no need for you in her life any-" Akito was cut off abruptly by Tohru's voice.

"Akito? Who are these people? What are they talking about?"

His eyes widened with surprise. "Tohru! I thought I told you to stay in your room!" he hissed, his voice layered with fury.

She continued to stare at Yuki and Kyo. "I… Do I know these people, Akito? They seem… familiar. And what were they saying about me living with them?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No, Tohru darling, they're mistaken. They're telling me lies because they want to take you away with them, to their den of burning flames and evil, where they will do all sorts of harm to you. But don't worry, I can handle this, I won't let them hurt you."

"Akito… Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not! Why would I lie to you?"

Kyo looked away in disgust as Akito hugged Tohru to him, and kissed her neck. He gave them a smile dripping with fake sweetness. "Would you be so kind as to leave now? You're upsetting my Tohru. And the mood is getting just right, too," he added in a softer voice, grinning wickedly.

Yuki gritted his teeth, trying hard to control his temper and Kyo at the same time. "Fine. We'll leave. But we're not going to rest until we get her back. And until we do, keep your filthy hands off her." Dragging the raging Kyo with him, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Akito laughed quietly. "Well, now that they're gone, I think we can get down to doing some… business, Tohru," he murmured in her ear, and his hands roamed over her body. Why should he listen to that stupid Yuki? While the boy's busying himself with silly plans, he may as well make the best of his time with Tohru. And no way would he keep his hands off her.

--------------------------------------

His lips were soft against hers, sending an eruption of passion speeding through her body, filling every cell in her body with undying fire.

Although Tohru was still slightly confused about the two mysterious visitors, all thoughts fled her mind from that first kiss from her wonderful Akito. She truly loved him. He'd been so kind, taking her in from the streets, homeless, worthless waif that she was. And he was a wonderful kisser too. She had never been kissed before, but she doubted it could get any better than this.

Her lips brushed his with tender dignity, filling him with an emotion lust could not find words to describe. She responded, letting her hands float up his shirt, feeling every bit of his being with every touch of his body.

Suddenly, a noise at the window interrupted her bliss. She looked up, and saw a young girl sitting on a tree branch just outside, watching everything that was going on. "…Sissy?" a soft voice reached her ears. Akito growled in anger, and slammed the window shut, drawing the curtains fiercely. Meeting her lips again, he kissed her with slightly more vigour then before, inwardly cursing the stupid girl who had ruined the moment. But Tohru pulled away from him, and he knew that he had pushed her too hard in his irritation. Sighing, he turned away. "I'm sorry. Please, go. I need some time to myself."

She nodded silently, and left, closing the door behind her. Akito collapsed on the bed, placing a hand to his tingling lips, and redoing the buttons of his shirt with the other hand. It had been a wonderful feeling - he had been so close, but that stupid Kisa had to come along. He decided that next time he got it on with Tohru, he would make sure it was somewhere they couldn't be disturbed.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the path outside Soma House, Yuki and Kyo stared at the closed gates, each filled with his own thoughts of love, hate, jealousy, and desperate plans to steal Tohru back.

--------------------------------------

Hope ya enjoyed that chapter. I'm on a writing roll! Please review Constructive criticism loved, flamers hated.

- Elenril


	3. Let's Play Dress Up!

Fruits Basket Fanfic XXxDDD!!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

**Rea **- Lemony scenes? I have no idea yet… It depends, do you want them or not? If people would prefer me to keep this PG, then I'll keep everything very… mild. But if not, I'll change the rating to R, and write some lemony stuff.

**Guardian of Balance **- O.O I have to say I was flattered, but slightly confused by your review. Would you mind explaining what Akiru is? Please excuse my ignorance…

**Xxnabiki **- Lol, it's not the end of the world! With all my old fics, I was infamous for making odd pairings, and I guess this is another one of them…

--------------------------------------

Let's Play Dress Up!

--------------------------------------

At school the next day, Kyo and Yuki searched the crowded halls and classrooms for a certain small, blonde-haired boy. "Where is that damn rabbit?!" Kyo yelled, and several people turned to stare at him. "Why is he always turning up at the worst possible times, but the one time that we actually want him, he's nowhere to be found!"

"Calm down, stupid cat, he's got to be around here somewhere. Oh, there's Haru, he might know. Hey, have you seen Momiji around anywhere?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, have you heard? He's got himself a fanclub to rival yours. And then some of them started to attach themselves to me, so I had to run away. But Momiji doesn't have a clue, he just thinks of them all as friends instead of stalkers. He's in one of the classrooms next to the library, if you want to speak with him. But please, don't make me come with you," said Haru.

The two boys sped off, yelling their thanks back to the cow. A few moments later, they stood, speechless, at the sight that met their eyes. Momiji was standing in the middle of a small group of giggling girls, chattering happily to them. Enraged, Kyo stomped forward and grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing, you dumb rabbit?" he snarled, as the fangirls ran away screaming.

"They're my friends, Kyo! WAAAAAAH!!" Momiji started bawling his eyes out, which made Kyo even more angry, but luckily Yuki intervened. "Momiji, we need you to do something for us. For Tohru," he said.

"Of course, I'll do anything for Tohru! What do I need to do?"

"Come with us to my brother's shop this afternoon after school."

"Why, what are we doing?"

"Not telling, you dumb rabbit, until we get there!"

"WAAAH!! Kyo's being mean!!"

"I swear, every time you open your mouth, you annoy the hell outta me!"

"WAAAAH!!! Kyo's hurting me!"

_--------------------------------------_

Ayame was alone in the shop. The delightful girl who was usually his assistant had called in sick, so he had to do everything by himself. He looked up as the door opened, and then dropped the dress he was holding in shock. "Yuki! My beloved brother, you came to visit! Oh, you have no idea how happy this makes me feel!" he squealed, delighted.

Yuki glared at him. "I'm not visiting, I need you to do something for me," he muttered darkly.

"No task is too hard for your wonderful elder brother! What do you need me for?"

"I need you to make Momiji look like Tohru."

Silence echoed around the shop as Ayame looked incredulously at Yuki, then he burst into laughter. "You've come to the right person! Step right this way Momiji! Yuki, don't worry, I'll have a Tohru lookalike for you in no time at all!"

_--------------------------------------_

"Oh, Yuki!" Ayame sang. "Come and meet your brand new girlfriend, Momi-ru! Or would you prefer Toh-miji?"

Yuki and Kyo stared. Ayame had truly done a wonderful job. It was almost impossible to tell the difference between the real thing, and this drag-queen Momiji. He had even managed to do something with Momiji's height, so now he was just as tall as Tohru. However, there was something slightly wrong about the clothing.

"AYAME! What on EARTH is Momiji wearing?!" Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was just this absolutely adorable dress I found in the storeroom. I thought it'd look wonderful!"

Yuki tried to avert his eyes. "It's too… revealing! Do you REALLY think Tohru would wear something like that?"

"Well, if you don't like it, choose something yourself!"

"Fine, I'll do just that. Come on Kyo, can you remember what Tohru was wearing when we saw her?"

"Yeah, it was a short blue dress, longer than her school skirt, went down to just above her knees…"

Ayame shook his head as he watched the two boys discussing Tohru's dress. "My, oh my, whatever are they up to now?" he muttered under his breath.

_--------------------------------------_

"Ok, Momiji, this is it. What you have to do is just be like Tohru, ok? This is a matter of life and death, so don't screw up. We'll just make the switch, Yuki will take Tohru home, and I'll go back after you're finished. We'll come back sometime soon to help you escape. Just don't piss off Akito. Remember, he's in love with Tohru, so if you have to make out with him, then do it, and don't argue. And act like you're in love too, and you'll be fine," Kyo whispered urgently.

Momiji nodded solemnly. Kyo gave Yuki the thumbs up, and Yuki dragged Momiji with him to find Tohru.

Meanwhile, Kyo kicked down Akito's door. "Akito!" he shouted. "We need to talk!" Stomping around, hitting walls, he made as much noise as he could, knowing the success of their plan depended on him making a disturbance to draw Akito away from Tohru. He was awarded by the swish of robes behind him, and he was suddenly sent flying across the room. Looking up, he noted with satisfaction that Akito was alone.

Outside, Yuki and Momiji winced as they heard Kyo and Akito's yells, and the crashes coming from the room. However, they concentrated on their own task, and searched desperately for Tohru. They found her in Akito's room, half-dressed, staring in the direction of the noise, looking concerned.

Yuki stared. The buttons on her shirt were mostly undone, and it had slipped down her arms, exposing her shoulders. Akito's shirt lay on the floor, and Yuki could only begin to imagine what they'd been doing. He nudged Momiji and nodded at Tohru behind her back. Momiji raised the tranquilizer gun, and shot her in the back. Quickly, Yuki switched Tohru and Momiji's clothes, and slinging the unconscious girl over his shoulder, he nodded good luck to Momiji, and vanished out of the window.

Kyo was tired. He was receiving a savage beating from Akito, and it was taking all of his effort to not collapse. He panted and ducked a punch, as he wondered if he had bought Yuki and Momiji enough time. What if they were caught by another member of the Sohma family? What if they couldn't find her? What if Akito managed to knock him out, and found them out? His mind was overwhelmed by what if's, and he decided to try talking to Akito. "What do you see in Tohru?" he asked.

Akito glared. "Tell me what YOU see in her," he snarled.

Kyo laughed. "I don't see anything in her," he said, hating himself for the lie.

"I personally think she's sweet, and the best girl a man could have… Too bad, you're not getting her," Akito sneered, and Kyo suddenly jumped past him, out the door, and ran down the path as fast as he could, fervently hoping that Yuki had made the switch. He knew Akito wouldn't follow him, but he still sprinted back home, to get away from that overwhelming stench of evil power that he could feel emanating from Akito.

_--------------------------------------_

Momiji heard the sounds dying down, and gulped, knowing Akito would soon come back to finish what they had been doing before. The door opened, and Momiji cringed inside, but still tried to remain as Tohru-ish as he could.

"Tohru… I'm sorry about that," Akito murmured in a husky voice, and Momiji almost laughed. This was so much fun! Akito actually thought he was Tohru, and it was hilarious to see the change in his personality.

He gasped as Akito kissed him, and crawled away from him hurriedly. "What's the matter?" Akito asked, concern in his eyes.

"I… I can't!" Momiji whimpered. If only Yuki and Kyo could see him now! He definitely had a career in acting ahead of him. "I'm sorry, I have things to do," he continued, and fled.

Akito watched the retreating figure, and scratched his head, puzzled. Something was… odd. Different. But it didn't matter, right now he'd have to concentrate on not letting Tohru see him for three days.

He could begin to smell it, that horrible stench, not unlike the one that accompanied Kyo's true form. Except his own form was much worse, so much that if anyone saw him, he'd have to kill them. And he didn't want to kill his dear Tohru before she had broken the curse.

He clenched his fist, and stared at it. It had become darker, and thin veins of black and red were pulsating through it. Already, wisps of purple smoke had begun to rise. It wafted through the open window, and Akito watched, as the leaves of the tree shriveled up and fell as they came into contact with the smoke.

He laughed - a deep, grating sound that was quite unlike his normal voice. Oh, how he loved his true form! Any normal person would detest it completely, fear the turn of the full moon, but he wasn't a normal person. No, he was Akito, a half-mortal child of the Dark Lord of Death who commanded the gateway to hell. His father's powers had passed on to him, and every full moon, he would sit, perfectly still, as his spirit took on the duties of Lord for those three days. The time was drawing near, and he would have to start making preparations.

Akito sniggered. He wished that stupid cat and rat could see the full extent of his power, and then they'd never try to cross him again.

_--------------------------------------_

Sorry, that's a short chapter… Couldn't get it to end properly. Been running out of inspiration lately. Anyway, keep reviewing.

-Elenril


	4. Shadow Memories

Fruits Basket Fanfic XXxDDD!!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the characters belong to the guy who made it up. I don't own anything, I don't have any right to anything.

**val (the stupid (a) thing won't work here) val **- ok, your reviews have started to come dangerously close to flaming. -vein twitching my temple- you wanna take this outside, huh? -takes deep breath- just think calm, just think calm… For your information, if you're not happy with tohru/akito, then nobody's forcing you to read it! I write this for the people who like it, and if it's going to have a happy ending, it will. If it's not going to have a happy ending, well, there's nothing you can do about it! I've already decided the plot of this story, and although it is slightly different from my normal writing style, I'm happy with it, and I don't think there's anything wrong with it. If you think it's out of the ordinary, think of it as originality. Think of it as seeing things in a different perspective. But if you're going to be narrow-minded, let's hope you get some sense into your brain soon, or you're not going to last very long reading fan fiction around here.

About the half-buttoned shirts, I have to set the scene, don't I? I could have made it a LOT more graphic, but since it's rated PG, I just had to make it as discreet as possible, while still writing it properly.

**Nightfall2525 **- Yes, Akito does happen to be half-demon! I am soooo wonderfully original, aren't I?

**Everyone else **- Thankyou for your reviews. They're very much appreciated, and I find them a lot more helpful than the reviews by the first person mentioned above.

I'm going on holidays for a few weeks without access to a computer, so I won't be updating in a while.

--------------------------------------

Shadow Memories

--------------------------------------

Akito's spirit, in demon form, made his way through the maze towards the gates of Hell, where his father would be waiting. Many spirits, on their way to the underworld, had become lost in this infamous maze, and only half the spirits that were told to come through here had actually reached their final destination. However, Akito knew the way, so he had no fear.

The gates of Hell were black, made of a dark substance very similar to iron, but it gave off poisonous fumes which were overwhelming to anyone who lingered around for too long. As the son of the dark lord, they didn't affect Akito, and he knelt before his father's throne, not making eye contact with the horrible creature seated before him. "Dark Lord, master, I have arrived," he said clearly.

Every full moon, the powers of the god who guarded the gates of hell would fade away, so he would summon his son to take over his position for three days. Akito hated this job, since it required a lot of effort, and putting on a show to scare the new arrivals. And he wasn't allowed to go to sleep throughout his time here, and by the time he arrived back into the mortal world, he was usually very grumpy and tired.

A voice that shook the earth beneath his feet rumbled over his head. "A-ki-to. You are late. For that, you should be punished. However, I need you to substitute for me, so I will let you off this time. But you have been warned. Next time, I will not be so lenient."

Akito bowed his head. "Yes master, I understand," he said.

The Dark Lord stepped down, motioning for Akito to take his place. Gingerly, he perched in the stinking chair. His own body and spirit had transformed, so it was like a lesser version of his father's spirit, but the chair still dwarfed him. The lord vanished, and Akito stared with dismay at the long line of new spirits awaiting entrance. Sighing, he fixated his most fearsome glare on the first in the line. This was going to take a long time. Luckily, he had left a note for Tohru that he would be gone for a few days, and had locked the bedroom door, where his body was sitting, completely still and unmoving while his spirit was down here.

--------------------------------------

Tohru's eyes flickered open. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, but a hand gently pushed her back down. "Ah, Miss Honda, you're finally awake," a gentle voice said.

She looked at the owner of the voice, and saw the most handsome young man she had ever seen. He was even better-looking than Akito, and his voice had a certain ring in it that radiated warmth and kindness. "I… Where am I?" she whispered.

Another voice answered. This time, it belonged to a boy with bright orange hair. "Geez, don't tell me you don't recognize your own home! Don't you remember?"

She shook her head, confused. "This isn't home…Home is with Akito. But… you're not Akito. You're one of the boys that came a few days ago!" she said, realization dawning in her eyed.

Kyo and Yuki were slightly taken aback when she cringed away from them, and Yuki reached a hand to her. "What's the matter, Miss Honda?" he asked.

She didn't look at him as she answered. "Well… Akito told me that you two are very dangerous."

The dark-silver-haired boy sighed. "I should have expected so. Miss Honda, we're not going to hurt you. Now, you should just rest for a while. We'll call Hatori to come and have a look at you. Meanwhile, try not to leave this room. We don't want Shigure to find you just yet, and you're not quite strong enough o go anywhere on your own."

They left the room, shutting the door behind them. Tohru sat up again, her head spinning. "This is all so strange…" she murmured to herself. "Akito said they'd be violent, but they seem very nice, so far."

She took stock of her surroundings. She was in a pink bed, in an unfamiliar room. Weakly, she stood up and stumbled over to the desk. There was a book and a photo on the desk, and she looked at them curiously. The woman in the photo seemed vaguely familiar… Something stirred inside her when she looked at it, but she had no memory of the person. Turning her attention on the book, she noticed there was a name written on it. "Tohru… Honda…" she read. This book was hers! But she had never seen this book before… Curious, she flipped it open. It appeared to be a diary. Taking it with her, she got back into the bed, and settled down to read it.

--------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Today, we got the results of our test back. I did very well! But after all, Yuki was there to help me study, and he's very smart. Kyo also got good results, which was a surprise since I hadn't noticed him studying at all. The only think he's been concentrating on lately, is improving his martial arts so he can defeat Yuki. I hope that if they do get into a fight, it doesn't get too bloody. I wouldn't want either of them to get hurt.

Hana and Uo came to visit again this afternoon, and we had lots of fun exploring the woods surrounding the house. Kyo and Yuki came with us, but they ended up arguing again, and Kyo stormed off. We didn't see him again until dinner. Shigure didn't come with us, because he was too busy running away from his editor. I think that woman is on her breaking point - I don't see how she puts up with him. Shigure is so frustrating with her, but it's funny in a way. He always gets his manuscripts finished before the deadline, so it works out in the end.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention, we had a visit from Ayame and Hatori, yesterday evening. I had to cook a big dinner for them all, and they appeared to be discussing something important, but I didn't catch what they were saying. Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro also came. It's so sweet, Hiro always goes wherever Kisa goes. He can't stand to let her out of his sight for too long. Kisa brought a new anime to watch, and Haru originally came to drop off something from the school for Yuki, but he ended up watching the anime with us. And you know Momiji, he just wanted to come to see us all, for no particular reason. But of course, we all had lots of fun together.

--------------------------------------

Tohru stared at the diary. This was written by her, but she didn't remember writing it, and she didn't know any of the people mentioned in it. She looked up as the door opened. "Um… Are you… Yuki?" she asked.

The silver-haired boy smiled at her. "Yes, that's me. What have you got there?"

"It's a diary," she answered, handing it over.

Yuki's face darkened slightly as he skimmed over the entry. "Do any of these names sound familiar to you?" he asked.

She shook her head, wincing as her head starting throbbing worse than before. "No. I mean, this is my diary, but I can't remember anything."

Yuki sighed. "Well, I guess that's not too surprising. Akito must have improved his memory-erasing skills since last time. Oh, sorry. Allow me to explain," he said, noticing the odd look she was giving him.

"Now, where should I start? I know! Miss Honda, this is your mother," he said, giving her the photo that had been on her desk. "She died in a car crash about 2 years ago. You moved in with your grandfather, but when he had his house renovated, you lived in a tent in the woods, with the intention of living there until the remodelling was finished. There was a landslide, and you began to live with me, Kyo and Shigure. When the renovations were done, you decided to remain here, and we were all very happy. However, the head of the family, Akito, heard you were living with us. He was not happy with that, and-"

He was cut off when Kyo came into the room with a man with hair that covered half of his face. "You should be lucky I was in the neighourhood when you called. What were you thinking, using those tranquilizers on her? She could have been hurt badly, but she looks alright to me. I'll have to do a closer inspection. You'll have to leave, come back later," he said in a quiet monotone voice.

The two boys left the room, and Hatori sat next to the bed. "My name is Hatori, you can trust me, I'm a qualified doctor. Tohru, you used to live here, with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure," he began, but Tohru interrupted.

"Everyone keeps mentioning those three names. Who are they? I know who Yuki is, but who's Kyo and Shigure?"

"The boy with orange hair is Kyo, but you haven't met Shigure yet since you came back. Anyway, you used to live here. From what Kyo tells us, Akito came to the school, kidnapped you, and erased your memory, confining you in his quarters."

Tohru stared at him. "Akito told me that… I was a homeless orphan, and he took me in and cared for me. But come to think of it, he didn't let me meet anyone else…"

Hatori's face showed no emotion. "That's what he said. The truth is that you used to live here. He didn't want to share you with anybody, and he knew that they would tell him he was doing the wrong thing by taking you from here. But I can see that you need something to eat, and then rest a while. I'll get Yuki to bring you something," he said, and walked out.

--------------------------------------

"Yuki… do you by any chance… have a secret base?" Tohru asked tentatively. Yuki was sitting by her bedside, watching her eat with a slightly sad look on his face. He perked up when she spoke, and smiled.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" he answered.

"Well, for some reason, when I saw you, and tasting this delicious leek porridge, something in my mind told me that you have a secret base."

"Do you remember anything else, Miss Honda?" he asked, his eyes alarmingly serious, and Tohru edged away slightly.

"Umm, no. I don't know where I got the secret base idea from… But it's really cool that you have one!"

"How about you come with me tomorrow, and I'll show it to you," Yuki suggested.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I've always wanted to see one in person, the neighbourhood boys had one, but they said girls weren't allowed, so I never got to see it," she babbled, and Yuki smiled. The sudden sense of déjà vu he just experienced triggered off a warm emotion in his heart…He had the feeling that things would gradually be returning to normal.

--------------------------------------

There was no point in this chapter. None at all. No plot, no interesting things. Ah well, I guess I'm just too excited about my holiday to write something creative… Please review, as always, and just to mention it again, I'll be away and not updating for a while, unless I get access to the internet somehow.

-Elenril


End file.
